Meet Me at the Bell Tower
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: When Harry's at his lowest after witnessing Cedric's death, Draco is the last person he suspected to help him. They both know the emptiness and the pain, but together can they find the resolve to numb it? And will it be soft and sweet, or sexy and wild? DracoxHarry rated M for ch. 2 and on. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING
1. Find Your Resolve

**So this takes place in Harry's fourth year literally at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. I'm not the best Harry potter fan, I just watched the movies and love this couple. So if you're one of those serious, take everything very strictly readers, then you might want to read something else because others like you guys have said I miss a couple of things. Other than that, go easy on me and enjoy. RATED M FOR CH. 2 AND ON.**

When Harry grabbed the Wizard's cup and the port-key sent him whirling through time, the last thing he expected to hear was the cheering. He remembered clinging to Cedric's body under him as trumpets played as if in some sort of victory against it. Harry realized he couldn't breathe and began to hyperventilate in between sobs that forced his way up his throat. Then there was a scream and only his cries were echoing across the yard. Someone tried to pull him off, but he refused, crying and screaming at the fear of Voldemort somehow appearing and attacking him again. He buried his head in Cedric's chest, unable to look away, unable to face the fact that he had gotten him killed. It wasn't until he saw Cedric's father that he seemed to lose control.

People were crying, staring, teachers running, trying to get order again. Dumbledore was by Amos's side, doing his best as the Headmaster to console him. And Harry was just standing there after someone had pulled him to his feet, watching it all rush around him. He was still crying, choking for air, and trying to understand. His knees were shaking and he knew that soon he'd collapse again.

The next thing Harry knew everyone was trying to talk to him. Teachers and students all around him, some angry, some crying, demanding an answer even as Harry sobbed silently. His head was pounding enough to make the blood rush loudly in his ears. Even if they were screaming or shaking him, he couldn't hear them. Professor Snape was there, trying to shove them all away from him, actually trying to help, Harry guessed.

Harry caught a blur of white, and then he was being dragged away. The person was beside him, holding his biceps and forcing him to stumble away. He couldn't see the person's face mainly because the tears were blinding him too bad. He saw a much older hand reach for them, probably a teacher, but whoever had him smacked them away and continued to force Harry out of the Stadium.

He suspected Ron only because the hands were firm on him, not anything like a girl's grip, and they were taller than him. But Harry couldn't think straight. He was still struggling to relearn how to breathe. The person had to actually hit him in the chest a few times and say, "Fricken _breathe_, Harry!"

Before he knew it, the grass of the field was gone, the screaming had faded, and it the air was still again. He could tell they were back at the school and not a single soul was around. Harry was trying to see again when the person who had him began to coax him up some steps. Harry obeyed not even sure where they were or who he was with. All he could see was that horrid face with power boiling over so bad he almost went mad. Facing the man who killed his parents, hearing Cedric's voice even after he just died, and even his parents as he almost died himself-

"Harry, you have to breathe!" The voice snapped him back to reality and he was stumbling through a door.

The cold just seem to hit him in a gust of wind and made the tears building up in his eyes fall. He could see past them now and saw a stone corridor. There were cobwebs in the corners, old pieces of wood and brick from some kind of construction, and a bell. The large bell that rings every day at noon for lunch and the end of classes. Through the open spaces Harry saw the roofs of the Gryffindor quarters and the school's halls.

They were in the Bell Tower?

Whoever had him helped him down into the cornered edge of the tower stuck between two open pillars in the walls. He was gasping like a fish out of water now and stared at his feet for the longest time. When the person let him go, he finally realized how cold he was and saw he was shaking so bad he could hardly see his hands clearly. He balled them into fists and even punched the stone ground to try and gain control. Still he trembled and no matter how hard he rubbed his face, the tears didn't stop. He couldn't breathe right even if he used a spell to help him do so.

Help him.

At last, he looked up to the shadow leaning against the corridor's pillar. The bleached, almost white hair glistened in the penetrating beams of moonlight while the dark gray eyes were cloaked in shadows. The Slytherin clothing seemed foreign at the moment along with the "Cedric Rules, Potter stinks" button on his chest. What was even queerer was the fact that his enemy had no smirk on his face or even a smug look in his eyes. He was looking wholesomely down at Harry, and he looked…tired, even.

"That doesn't help," Draco said flatly.

Harry took a second to realize what he was talking about. He removed his fist from the floor and examined his red knuckles for a second before giving up on it. He blinked away a few more tears and forced his body to find a breath to just speak. "D-Draco? You br-brou… Why-y-"

"Don't bother asking," the blonde interrupted, tearing his eyes away from him. "Your mind's not going to be able to grasp it at the moment. You can hardly think straight right now, correct? Just try to breathe."

The more he listened to Draco, the more he realized he was right. He barely knew what was going on besides the fact that he was _still choking_! He had to close his eyes and rest his head back on the stone corner to allow air to get to his lungs. Now that he calmed down somewhat, he felt like a mess; his face smothered with tears, his body bloody and covered in dirt. He used his left arm, the same one he used to punch the ground with, to try and clean his face up. When he could finally see once and for all, he wiped his glasses clean and found Draco once again. He hadn't moved, standing there, watching him.

Why? Why him? Why Draco?

"W-Why the Bell-l tow-wer?" Harry finally asked. He needed to say something-hear something in return to know he wasn't just dreaming again.

Draco didn't answer right away. "No one knows," he finally said. "Anyone can get into the dormitories and anywhere else is too exposed. You're found too easily. Here… I don't think anyone knows you can get up here." Draco slowly turned and leaned against the edge of the open wall, staring out into the blackness. Now that he stood in a beam of light, Harry could really see that he looked defeated. Somehow he knew that tonight held no games.

"There's no one to bother you up here," Draco continued. "No one to question you. No one to make you recall why you came up here in the first place. Just… nothing."

The way he talked, that cold, low tone of his told Harry that Draco was speaking from experience and not just knowledge. And somehow, he understood. "W-Well… That's-s not so go-good eith-ther… huh?"

To that, Draco didn't answer. Instead, he merely looked over his shoulder and asked, "Have you stopped crying?"

Harry still felt the heat in his eyes and it made him squint. He felt a little stubborn because Draco didn't ask it in a crude way to tease him; he had asked it honestly and to that Harry felt his pride flinch. "Sh-Shut up," he whispered and rubbed his eyes dry the best he could.

In the silence that followed, Harry felt the goose bumps form up his uniform from the wind. Since they were so high up, the wind was harsher and colder. He felt like ice, the cold going right down to his bone. He couldn't stop _shaking_ and it made him want to punch the floor again.

"It doesn't stop," Draco informed him solemnly. "The shaking doesn't go away. Neither do the dreams. You won't be able to stop thinking about it. You'll wake up screaming night after night and you're always, always so bloody **cold**." When Draco strained the word, he seemed to shiver himself and rubbed his arms.

Harry tried to stop panting or shivering, maybe to even think clearly if he could. But before his eyes were the flashes of spells and the splatter of blood. He winced and closed his eyes. Soon he heard himself ask, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you. The last thing you need is to be around a bunch of screaming, crying muggles. And the Bell Tower-"

"Why did _you_ bring me here?"

Draco paused for a long time before looking back to the brunette. Harry was staring clearly at him now, determined to get an answer from him and not think of anything else at the moment. "Because… I know how it feels to be so empty. The only thing you want is everything to just stop-time to stand still so you can just think! But when you do think, it's only ever about _that_. It's everywhere; in your dreams, in the books, in your bloody food. It doesn't leave you and all you want is… to just stop shaking…."

Harry watched Draco ball his hand into a fist and then hide it behind his back. He didn't question it nor say anything else because… he knew. He could feel Draco's words echoing inside him so well that it hurt. Even before the incident he was having nightmares and he could tell the shaking wasn't going to end no matter how bad he wanted it to. Even though he understood, to have it to be told to him like Draco knew everything about his future was…

"W-Why…. Why tell me?" He asked slowly.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair with his fist still behind his back. "Would you rather not know? Have it come as a 'surprise?' At least now you can think of a way to stop it."

Harry thought on it for a minute, then asked, "How do you fix it?"

Draco didn't answer at first. He looked from the ground, to Harry, to back out the window. He leaned against the pillar again to keep his arm hidden and let the shadows cover his face. "I don't."

Harry felt weak then. He didn't feel any strength in his body and the trembling was so pathetic. The fact that someone else couldn't find a resolve was disappointing enough to make him believe he didn't have a chance at such things. He even dropped his eyes and let the cold wrap around him. With the icy-touch the only thing he was feeling, the heat in his eyes felt astronomical. It burned, it stung, and it sucked.

He was zoning out, staring into the floor like some kind of zombie when he heard Draco say, "You're bleeding."

Harry finally noticed the burning pain in his arm and look to his right forearm. He hadn't moved it since he sat down and no wonder; the gash was gruesome and leaving a small pile of blood on the floor. Pain pierced his nerves now that he tried to move it and the heat was now unbearable. It only made him feel colder and weaker.

He flinched when a hand suddenly reached for it. His head snapped up to find Draco kneeling in front of him. His hand was finally out from behind his back with his wand now firmly in front of him. Harry jumped when Draco grabbed his wrist, wincing in pain. He watched the blonde meet his eyes and from such a distance it made them both pause. As such a vibrant, pure blue met a tainted, dark gray, Harry couldn't help but let the forming tears fall.

"I want it to _stop_," the brunette muttered. He wasn't even sure what it was he wanted stopped, but he needed it to end. He didn't want to feel this way anymore; he didn't want the cold or the heat or the pain or the trembling. He wanted to be able to lay down tonight calmly and wake up tomorrow as if he had only slept for ten minutes instead of ten hours without any nightmares.

Draco only stared. He searched his blue pools for a moment, looking for something even he was unsure of, and didn't say anything. Harry stared back, waiting for him to tell him what to do, when the pain suddenly shocked him awake. A jolt of something hard and tight ripped through his arm, making him jump hard enough to hit his head against the stones behind him. He quickly looked to the source of the pain, to the wand pointing at his arm, where only blood remained. He blinked and the wound was gone. He was scarred and bloody, but at least the pain was over.

As he stared at the bloody mess, he just took notice of Draco's leg practically on top of his own. He was so close, Harry could feel the other boy's shaking before him. There was a slight heat coming off him as well that battled the trembling and so Harry didn't push it away. He felt the trembling move closer until the whispering was right in his ear, saying, "Then find your resolve."

Harry understood, but his mind grew foggy. He couldn't fully take in his words when he couldn't believe what was going on. Here he was, alone with Draco Malfoy, crying and actually talking with him about something so arduous. He felt like he was in a dream, sitting there so close with the blonde practically on his lap, and he suddenly panicked. If he was dreaming, he needed something to distract him and fast if he didn't want to wake up screaming.

Just like that, he saw it all over again. The pain and the blood flashed back to his mind. Voldemort actually returning, killing Cedric Diggory, Wormtail cutting his arm, cutting _his_ own hand off, fighting the man who killed his parents as they actually stood at his side-

"Stop, stop," the voice ordered in a hushed voice. There was a hand on his forearm where his wound used to be and Harry ripped it away. He was suddenly frightened at whoever was in front of him and they had to grab his arms to keep him from thrashing. When Harry saw Draco again, it was through blurry tears. The sight of his enemy's face looking so composed and forlorn made him stop. He couldn't see his gray eyes; there were too many shadows. Yet, he knew he was looking at him.

Harry was being held by his arms up at his chest to keep from thrashing. When the hand on his injured hand began to move, Harry flinched hard and Draco paused. He moved slowly, cautiously as if moving with a frightened animal. Eventually he let Draco release his arm and it disappeared into the darkness. He only found it again when the cold touch of a finger grazing his cheek scared him. He grabbed Draco's wrist out of surprise, but he didn't stop him. The gentle finger moved under his glasses, inch by inch, until he caught the tear and took it away.

His mind was completely fogged up now. He didn't even know what was what anymore. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He just wanted everything to stop, but Draco kept moving and that was somehow good enough to count as a distraction.

When he felt Draco move again, he responded to it, shifting just slightly so the Slytherin boy could move closer. Harry was looking downward when he realized what was happening. Yet, it didn't matter. He had stopped thinking a long time ago and it just seemed….so warm.

He barely tilted his head up where Draco's lips were there to meet his. They met softly for a second, just a gentle peck, then tighter. They kissed again, then harder until they could really feel the warmth behind it. That's when it seemed needed, that this new _warm_ sensation was suddenly mandatory. In a rush, Draco grabbed Harry's face entirely and Harry grabbed the hand that was holding him against the wall.

They kissed again and again, trying to fully get that feeling that was lingering just past their limits. It felt warmly sweet and sweetly addictive, like they couldn't live without it, and with each kiss only came a tiny sample. So they kissed harder, opened their mouths and kissed **deeper**, trying desperately to reach that feeling fully.

Then they were in a race to get it. Draco sat up tall on his knees, pulling Harry up with him in an attempt to get it. Harry felt Draco's hands on him, groping around as if trying to find it, but he couldn't counter it. He still felt so weak to the point where he was just clinging onto Draco's robes, and he was getting lost in the bitter-sweet taste of the Slytherin boy as they kissed-like fire and something else unknown fused together. Draco moved and they got tangled. Harry felt himself twist and then the sensation was falling away from him. When he followed it, he found himself mounted on Draco's lap with Draco sitting where he used to be in the corner.

Their lips slipped apart for a second and they both grasped at each other to get it back. They were touching each other everywhere, chest, hair, even underneath clothes. Even when the wind blew against them, somehow their heat blocked it out. They were still shaking and they could both feel it, but it felt more like adrenaline than fear, and they used it to reconnect their lips back into the messy kisses.

As Harry hovered over the blonde, clinging to his neck and kissing him harder than he ever thought possible, he finally noticed the clicking of his glasses falling over her his face. Soon Draco had to shove him back, rip the glasses away, then yank him back. Draco even shoved Harry's mouth open wider where his tongue invaded his mouth quickly. Harry winced when the kiss turned even messier. Not from dislike-Merlin, no, anything but that-but from the taste. Now with each kiss, they got a larger portion of the mystery feeling lingering just out of reach.

So they kissed and kissed and kissed. They kissed until their lips were tingling with numbness. They kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore. They kissed until all the thoughts that provoked the cold and the shaking were blocked by Merlin-knows what. They just held each other tight together, afraid to let go, and continued to kiss until it was all they needed to breathe-to live.

It felt so warm and wonderful to be so close to something so sweet. Whatever it was, whatever they were feeling, it was pleasant, alleviating… It was their resolve. And so they kissed deeper, tongues fighting and sucking to get closer to it. It wasn't wild, erotic, or disorderly. No, it was just rushed and passionate, something beautiful that had blossomed without them noticing. Yet, they just kissed more. They grabbed at each other, turned their heads, ignored the fact that they needed a break for air, and just _kissed __**more**_ until-

DONG!

Something so loud it made their hearts jump slapped at them like a clap of thunder. The bell moving behind them rang so deeply that it startled even the owls flying off in the distance. It throbbed in their ears past the point of pain and even caused Harry to fall off of Draco's lap. It didn't last long and both boys sat there panting and staring even after it stopped.

It was more than just a wake up call. It seemed to bring both boys back to reality. They both realized they weren't dreaming, they weren't screaming, and the coldness had faded. The stillness in the air told them both that, even if it was just for the time being, that they were okay.

Harry eventually noticed that everything was blurry and he sat up fully, looking for his glasses. He finally found them resting by Draco. So, without feeling embarrassed or even confused, he moved over beside him, put his glasses back on, and sat against the wall next to him. Neither boy spoke for a while, they both just sat there until they were no longer panting. They sat there until time moved again and the cold returned, but even then neither boy trembled. They just sat there, not thinking, not talking, barely breathing. It was as if they were two completely different people, pulled out of their bodies to sit there and watch each other like it was some sort of movie. It wasn't until the silence was broken that both boys returned to themselves.

"…ry…. arry…. Harry!" There were multiple voices, a concerned feminine one and a masculine one that had just hit puberty. It started off faint, but slowly echoed closer until they were passing by the Bell Tower, trying to find him.

Slowly, Draco looked to the brunette and said quietly "You can go now." Harry sat still in his pause, then gently met his gaze. "You're all right now. Just go to sleep… and keep some water nearby."

Harry didn't question it. He was probably right anyway. His mind was too far gone to think on it at all. All he knew was that he no longer felt cold, the shaking was fading, and the pain was…. It wasn't gone. He knew it was still there, but for now it was….suppressed. He was numb. A weird feeling, to no longer have any emotions or any sensations, but oh, how good it felt to finally have it stopped.

So Harry nodded and Draco looked away from him. "You, too…." He mumbled and watched the blonde smile.

Without another word, Harry got up and made it past the ever so slightly moving bell. He found his way out of the Bell Tower and returned to his friends. He knew they were going to ask questions. He knew he was going to have nightmares and he knew he was going to wake up screaming. But somehow he knew he could fall asleep tonight because he found his resolve.

And with that, he would survive at least for tonight.

**Was it any good? Please review and let me know. I know I mess up a lot so advice would be good if I'm spelling something wrong or wrote something confusing. I'm trying this story out because it's sad and beautiful. Tell me what you think, please and thank you. Till my next update.**


	2. Grab IT

He was completely stuck in the darkness, unable to see, unable to speak, unable to move. There was blood on his hands and he was trapped by something. He was injured, pain piercing through his body, and trembling. Then all at once came the scream, the light from the shot of power from the end of the wand. The killing curse by the man who killed his parents, only seconds away from finally killing him when-

"Harry!"

Harry woke up to hands on his chest and a candle in his face. There was a harsh sound ringing in his ears and it took him a minute to realize that it was him screaming. It was Ron who was keeping him on the bed, talking over his shouts to wake him up. Harry stopped once he realized he was awake and frantically searched for his glasses.

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron sighed as he sat down in his own bed again. "That's the third time."

Once Harry sat up and could see, he noticed he had all four boys in the room awake and staring. "W-What?"

"You've been screaming all night again."

Harry had to force his eyes away from the half-asleep glares and sympathetic looks. "Sorry…. Sorry, guys-" He was interrupted by a cough and snagged some of the water he had by his bed. Draco was right; the screaming had worn out his throat. He was also right about the nightmares and the cold. He was right about everything.

_Draco_. The thought made Harry's head spin. The tournament, the Bell Tower, the resolve-he had debated with himself numerous times over the past few days whether that night actually happened. Judging by Cedric's ceremony and the scar on his arm, it was anything but. Yet, the last time he saw Draco, he had received a paper ball to the head by the blonde. Normal, irritating Slytherin. Professor Moody had been replaced by a Death Eater with the Polyjuice potion. Maybe Draco had been switched with someone else that night.

As Harry put the water back on his side table, he saw it. The ripples in the liquid as his hand trembled like crazy. He tried to shake it off, but it was no use. The shaking was back _again_. It had returned the night after the Bell Tower and he still wasn't used to it. He was cold, trembling, and losing control all over again. Before he knew it he was rushing for the door.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Out," he answered in a rush and was out the door. He slipped on the shoes without bothering to tie them and snagged his invisibility cloak before disappearing. Even as he ran under the thick cotton sheet, the cold still nipped at him like a thousand frozen needles. He could hardly see in the dark unlit halls which only reminded him of the cemetery and the power coming straight for him-

He jumped through the nearest door and the cold snapped him back. He let the door slam and just merely stood there for a moment, invisible and slowly breaking down. There was the dining hall to his left, the Hufflepuff quarters right over there, and the Bell Tower in between. Even as he noticed it, the clock struck and began to ring. The echoing of the loud bell seemed almost like a fantasy. He had never heard it before that night and even now as it rang no one seemed to hear it.

Without thinking, he was running to it. He almost tripped twice in the process, but he was around it in a flash. It took him till he approached it to realize he had no idea how to get inside. He did a complete circle around before he found the loose pile of stones. It looked ordinary resting next to the wall like some kind of step, but to the wizard's eye it was a mark. He quickly whipped out his wand and tapped it with the tip to reveal the spell. Soon the stones seemed to mold into the wall and create an opening. The moment he stepped inside, they closed in behind him as silently as they had opened.

Harry recognized it then. He took a small turn to the right, then there were the stairs. He tripped for a third time on the very first time and he ripped the cloak off of him in frustration. He rolled it up, then practically ran up the steps. His trembling was so bad that when he finally reached the opening for the top, he couldn't stand still. He stumbled into the moonlight, coming around the bell so fast to the corner where he last saw-last felt **it**.

To his surprise, he saw Draco. The Slytherin boy was leaning against the opened ledge and he turned at Harry's sudden entrance. For a moment both boys just stood there, unsure of what to do or say, especially Harry. Now that he was there, he seemed to finally wake up from his nightmare. He realized he was a mess from just waking up. He had only a pair of pajama bottoms and not even a jacket. He was shirtless and covered in goose bumps as he stood there and shivered. At last standing still, the night seemed a lot colder than before, creeping up his spine enough to make his teeth chatter. Draco, however, seemed fine. He had a jacket on with his pajama pants and even a scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked a little bitter in the shadows tonight and not as rough-edged as he was in school.

Harry forced the lump down in his throat and said, "S-So… I'm guessing you…haven't discussed what…we talked about with…anyone else… considering you're still a prick in class."

Draco both laughed and scoffed. "Who else would listen? Goyle? Blaise? Please. You're pathetic enough to understand."

Harry was ready to fire back, seeing that he was just as feisty as earlier that day, but he slowly realized his words weren't an insult when he saw his hand. The long fingers tightly curled up in a fist and increasing was a clear sign of some sort of pain. At that, he started to give in a little.

"Why are you here, Draco?"

As if the sound of his name set off some kind of alarm, Draco jumped away from the ledge and stopped at the bell. He never gave him an answer. Instead he merely ran his hand against the old, cool metal, mind wondering silently into the darkness. When Harry moved closer, he noticed Draco was trembling, too.

A slow smile crawled onto Draco's lips as he asked without looking at him. "Now… What's a Gryffindor sneaking out after hours like this? Very unlikely for the famous Harry Potter, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged it off and tried to rub some of the chills away. "Not the first time…. You were right, by the way. Water… close by…. It helps." Draco didn't respond to that either. Harry got the hint that maybe Draco didn't want to hit that topic again. Maybe he was ashamed of what happened last time. Maybe they were just both upset and had given some friendly advice, or as friendly as Draco was ever going to get.

On that thought, Harry finally wondered why he had come there. What did he expect by coming here except to freeze and recall his nightmares one by one? The last thing he thought he was going to do was run into Draco Malfoy again. But it didn't matter. A distraction was a distraction and, like last time, he was going to take what he could from it.

So he tried to say calmly, "Well, it's not a surprising thing…coming from you."

Draco glanced at him, then back to the night sky off in the distance. "It would've happened soon anyway."

Harry held a puzzled face. "What would? Sneaking out?"

"No, you fool," Draco said and put his back to him with arms out slightly at his sides. "Being here… You, me… again."

"Why?" Harry asked, still not understanding.

"_Because_-" he answered fast, but surprisingly came up short. He went quiet for a minute before he met Harry's eyes again and Harry almost flinched. Those dark gray eyes were suddenly very ravenous. They were clearly in need of something Harry understood but had never encountered. Seeing them directed at him was…shocking.

Draco suddenly moved toward him with such a determined stride-one that was dominating at the first glance and full of such pride that it was almost heroic. Hands at his sides, chin held high all while cloaked in shadows; he clearly resembled a snake about to strike. "Because I don't know longer I could've gone without my _resolve_."

The direct words left Harry speechless. The blonde was inches away in an instant, towering over him from such a close distant that Harry felt the other boy's breath on his face. Their gazes were stuck in time for a moment, staring and searching all at once for that feeling they couldn't reach last time. Harry felt the trembling in his hands and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold, from _it_, or from the fact that he was itching to touch the boy before him.

Even so, he was surprised by the cold fingers suddenly grazing his face. They ever so gently grabbed his glasses, then fiercely threw them away. He heard them crack in the distance and he knew they were broken, but for some reason all he could do was stare at the goose bumps crawling up Draco's neck.

Then they were on each other, gasping and clinging to whatever they could. Their lips reunited together hard and fast like two long lost lovers finally reconciling. It was quick and messy, but oh, how sweet it tasted. They began pulling at each other, hands, bare shoulders, jackets, hair, cheeks-anything to be closer, tighter together. Harry even felt something kink in his neck from being tilted back for a moment, but he didn't care; he was practically jumping on top of the blonde to kiss him harder.

They started stumbling blindly as they kissed, not being able to catch their balance and not looking to where they were going. Harry was so lost in the taste of something tart and cold that he gasped aloud when he suddenly hit the wall. Draco seemed impatient when the kiss broke and his lips went to the brunette's neck. The gentle kissing grew into tighter sucking that left marks all over his collar bone; all until the blonde was basically biting him. Harry both groaned and shivered. The marks were making his skin feel ablaze while the trembling still made his skin crawl. It was unnerving to be so hot and cold again and again; it felt like being hit with a rush of adrenaline only to crash seconds later, but your body then jumped back up, rebooting the rush to start all over.

Eventually Harry had to yank Draco's face back up to his own. He kept the taller boy's head tilted to the side so he could easily invade his mouth and steal his breath. Not long after, he ripped the green and white scarf off of Draco's neck just to feel some skin. It was the best he could do since Draco had an advantage on him. The long, slender fingers were racing up and down his bare chest, getting such pleasant, steamy noises out of Harry as he moved them between fast and slow. He ran his fingers along every curve, groped ever inch of skin he could, and soon stopped at his nipples. Harry flinched at the sudden pinching fingers and grew salacious at the strange feeling that occurred from it.

The second he was distracted, Draco took control again. He yanked the brunette away from the wall and forced his weak knees to keep him standing as Draco pulled and played with his nipples. He even began to nibble on his lips in the wild kisses, making them tingle and sore but all the more excited. Harry was so lost in the feeling, loving every touch and every kiss, that when Draco's hand suddenly appeared on his crotch, he was in no way prepared.

His hips bucked back and he gasped so badly that the kisses broke. Even as he squirmed and his knees threatened to give in, Draco didn't let go. He groped and grabbed and pulled at however much of the brunette's length he could. The new shocks from Draco's touch, such white hot sparks, were making any strength he had left quickly leave him. Harry found himself clinging to Draco's shoulders and didn't realize he was falling until it was too late. Draco grabbed him by the waist, dropping with him until they were on their knees.

"Can't stand?" Draco's voice was hushed and so _soft_. He sounded cautious like trying to keep Harry from breaking while his hands were lighting fires everywhere they touched.

Harry was so out of it that he fully collapsed to his rear, especially when Draco's fingers found more skin. The cold touch of his fingers on a hot throbbing area made a lewd noise escape his lips. His mind went reeling out of control blocking any thoughts or reasoning about what was happening. As Draco jerked and played with his member Harry found his hips squirming and legs twitching. The shaking, no matter how mortifying it was, only got stronger, and Harry couldn't help but moan. The darkness of the night around them plus the dangerous warmth spreading from Draco's hand made Harry forget who or where he was for a minute; until Draco found his lips again.

The cold reunion sent a rush of strength into Harry and he quickly grabbed Draco's face, pulling his white hair as the Slytherin did the same to him. They were kissing, groping, pulling until Draco's suddenly grabbed Harry's hand. Harry was too dazed to care-too lost in the feeling of Draco's magic fingers making everything feel so wrong but so good-so **amazing**- yet that was before Draco pulled Harry's hand and shoved it down the front of his pants.

The kiss broke for just a second, their lips still touching as if they were too far gone to stop, and Draco panted at him. "Please, Harry. Touch me too."

Harry didn't even give it a moments hesitation. He dug past the elastic band of underwear until he found bare skin. They kissed again hard and fast and Harry felt Draco shudder when he pulled on his member. They were touching each other fiercely, groping as much of each other as they could. They tested and played with each other without even realizing it, seeing how hard the other could stand being squeezed to the point where it hurt or going slow enough to cause tremors that echoed in both boys.

Such tremors caused chills to race up Harry's spine, sending an adrenaline rush through him hard enough to make him delirious-and a bit daring. He had to let go of Draco for a moment and shoved the blonde up on his knees. Kneeling in front of him, he pulled Draco to him as tight as he could and dove his teeth for Draco's neck. Caught off guard, for the first time Harry heard him gasp. As revenge, he pinched Harry hard at the hilt, making him want to come to release the pressure, but couldn't. In turn, Harry bit Draco everywhere, behind his ear and under his jaw until he had the blonde groaning in delight. Yet, it only made Draco's hands more curious because they traveled around his waist to his rear. He quickly cupped Harry's cheeks, pulling them up in a harsh squeeze and made Harry jerk upward, straightening his back from the lustful surprise.

Then they were lost again, touching each other everywhere and kissing until they were so dizzy that they thought they heard the bell ringing around them. Harry was nibbling at Draco's ear until it was a fresh red while Draco was leaving marks from his fingers traveling around his waist. Soon he pulled at Harry's cheeks again so hard right below his sac that he fell completely against the blonde.

Draco willingly laid down with the brunette lying on top of him. It worked to his advantage since Harry couldn't bite him without having trouble. There was a bank of fog before their eyes now and Draco was grabbing at Harry's hips until they were pinned against his own. He was going to drive them both crazy, he realized, when he started grinding their waists together.

Harry moaned instantly, making Draco lick his lips in satisfaction. With their pants lowered enough to expose their members, they rubbed their packages together until they were having trouble breathing. Going to the point where they were both sweating and moaning and clinging to each other tighter to feel the friction harder-feel _it_ coming closer.

To make him even crazier, Draco moved a hand to Harry's nipple, pinching it as hard as he had done to his member. The shock made Harry's back arch away from him, grunting and gasping in pleasure. Then he let his other hand slide as light as gauze up his crack, sending such a surprised, crude shiver through Harry that was so bad his body arched the other way, throwing his head back as he cried out. Draco did it again, moving down under his member with his hot feather-like touches, and Harry collapsed in the crook of Draco's neck where Draco only bucked his hips into Harry's again.

"D-Don't, please," Harry panted hard. "I'll come."

Draco only pulled Harry's shoulder-the one holding him up-making Harry give in to him, and rolled until the brunette was under him. Now in control, he scooped his waist into Harry's fiercely, going at the perfect angle where his member scooped under Harry's. It pushed at Harry's senses and made him moan. He pushed his hips up in response, trying to feel Draco harder-**deeper**.

They were both losing it, forgetting the pain and the nightmares, replacing the trembling with something more lustful-more beautiful. Harry was digging his finger's in the cement, loving the pressure tightening down below and dying to feel more of Draco's heat. When those said hands ran down Harry's bare chest, he looked up through dazed eyes at the blonde on top of him. No magic in the world could describe the look on Draco Malfoy's face.

He looked entirely dazed as Harry was, sinking deeper into that pool of pleasure, but his glazed over eyes were so...lonely, Harry guessed he could say. They looked like dark caves that had always received contact of other people-

-but not like this. Not like he needed. The touch, the heat, the _**resolve**_. Harry understood it completely. He could feel Draco's emptiness echoing with every collision of their hips, every kiss, every spark of pleasure, so much so that Harry was just as _desperate_ to get it.

With the pleasure boiling up to the point that Harry was almost whimpering, he yanked Draco's head down to him and smashed their lips together. Draco laid flat on him, kissing him as deep as he could go, turning heads and taking small gasps in-between. One of each of the boys' hands returned to their twitching crotches, and they pushed and stroked and squeezed until they were shaking so hard they couldn't kiss anymore. Their other hands were everywhere, touching literally every inch of skin as if they were afraid the other person might disappear before they could grab it-that feeling they had experienced before, but could never reach; Touching it, feeling it, _riding_ it, but never ever close enough to contain it and make it theirs forever. Even as they climaxed, riding each other by rubbing their entire bodies together-licking their necks and tugging their hair and practically shouting- the silence that followed took _it_ away once more.

The warmth faded and the cold returned again. Draco eventually rolled off of Harry and they both panted toward the night sky. They laid there for God-knows how long till they eventually sat up. When they moved, their limbs shook slightly-from the cold or the draining after-effects of their actions they'll probably never know. Draco finally came to enough to clean them up with a spell and it still took Harry a minute to notice the blanket that had appeared around his shoulders. When he looked to the blonde, he was handing Harry his glasses-already fixed.

As if putting on his glasses made him snap back to reality, too many questions raced through his mind. Was it wrong? What did Draco even think of this? Should they stop? Should he tell someone? Should he _**leave**_?

Harry started to stand up till the hand snatched him by the wrist. The look on his face said nothing, completely blank like still water, but his eyes told another story. They held that gaze, one that always wanted to look away, ashamed that they were asking for something they knew they couldn't have-while being afraid to actually grab it. Harry could tell by the slight trembling in Draco's fingers, how his grip would tighten for a second, then fall limp in the next. Harry knew Draco was hurting his own pride when he tugged on the brunette's wrist a little, but he figured it was better if the blonde loosened up a little-

-And he didn't want to be alone either.

Harry returned to his side, sitting beside him under the tower's opening like they had after their first encounter. As he sat down, he threw the blanket entirely over Draco, knowing perfectly well that it was only fit for one person. Maybe, he told himself, it was just an excuse because he snuggled right next to the blonde, sharing the blanket as well Draco's body heat. He could feel Draco's arm wrapped around his back and still holding onto his wrist. If anyone saw them, if anyone _knew_-

They wouldn't understand. Harry realized that when Draco, the snotty Slytherin-the one that used to shove him around in the halls- only squeezed his hand harder, afraid of letting go. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe they should stop, but the pain would return and they still hadn't grabbed _it_-That feeling that they needed to desperately. So Harry only rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Even if was just as night or only in the bell tower. If tomorrow in class Draco completely ignored him, it wouldn't matter. Draco was right; they would be here again. And only the rising of the sun would tell what the future would hold for them.

**Good? I hope so. Please excuse any mistakes. I typed half of this on my phone since I was out of the house. Sorry my updating is taking so long. I've had writers block and working really hard on my actual books. Like and review please and thank you! ****J**** till my next update**


End file.
